Library Village
The Library Village (otherwise simply known as the Village to its inhabitants) was a community that was located within the Library of Installation 05. The village itself was not made of the ring and was in fact created through bringing materials and resources into the facility from outside. Most of the materials were of low grade, usually sheet metals or compartments from ships. The population consisted of outcasts, outlaws, loners, and the descendants of all of them. They were considered social rejects on Delta Halo and sought refuge far away. Some opted to go into the wilderness and start their own communities while others decided to go to the Library, usually with others. The village itself was placed near one of the floors close to the Index chamber which offered plenty of room to actually build within as well as some degree of activity within this dark place. The village had multiple age groups living within ranging from children to elders as well as having a multitude of races living within, most notably Human, Sangheili, and Gallvente. The leader of the village was selected through election and was considered the 'mayor' of the town. History It was believed that the vilage was founded by three or four outcasts from the largest cities on the ring that somehow made their way to the area where the Library was. Using the Forerunner gondola system located at what was once known as the Quarantine Zone, the outcasts entered the Library finding that it was quiet and seculded. Here, they met with others that came in a similar way, and they decided to create the community within. Though the village itself was dated to only about a hundred to a hundred fifty years old, measures were put in place to protect the Library from approach. A massive forcefield, salvaged from the Forerunner systems that once governed the ring, was placed within the Library somewhere and activated, creating a protective perimeter around the whole installation. From here, only those on the ground could have found a way within. This would seem odd given the importance of the Library to the operation of the entire ring though, which indicates that the field may have only covered part of the space within. Within a hundred years, this village grew as more criminals and loners joined the ranks. By 3239, the village population was roughly 1000 strong, and other villages were said to exist deeper within the facility. The mayor at this time was Dyke Strombowski, whose father was also the leader of the village. In May of 3239, the village was visited by Allen Roan, Samantha Jackson, Abigail Hera, Chris O'Connor, as well as the AI NICOLE. These similar fugitives were on the run from the Office of Naval Intelligence and stayed briefly within the village before a now-readjusted 2401 Penitent Tangent noticed the village at last and sent Sentinels to deal with it. Intitally, the Captain ordered his team to move on, but Hera stayed to fight. Jackson and Roan followed the Human. Eventually they returned to aid in the defense of the Village, shooting down crazed Sentinels. The inhabitants by this point had abandoned their projectile weapons in favor of the beams that the drones carried with them and they worked to startling effect on the Forerunner fliers. During the course of the battle, an Enforcer, a massive Forerunner robotic drone, arrived to back up its smaller cousins. With the timely arrival of O'Connor as well as three Spartan Commandos, including John-117, the combined efforts of the fugutives, the Spartans, and the Villagers brought down the Enforcer as well as the final few Sentinals that were harrassing the people. The village was saved, but thirty people died, along with Dyke, who was killed when he was slammed into a wall by an explosion. His brother Geoff took over the position of Mayor in his stead. However, the Village was not to be safe as not long after the encounter with the Sentinels, the UNSC arrived on the scene under orders from Troy Marshall to set up a beach-head where the Village was, evict the citizens, and send patrols into the Library to find their missing prisoner. Within hours, the Village was decimated, and in its place was Firebase Jack Knife. List of Appearances *Deception (First Appearance) Category:Locations Category:City